


至暗时刻

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 对5.35博兹雅南方战线攻城战剧情极度不满后的强行魔改。沿用了私设光（全名：叶达·阿玛斯塔夏）的人设，所以顺手改成了带着小红猫一起去打的博兹雅。保留了原剧情的整体大框架，但调整了人物的具体行动和少量对话，去掉了非战斗人员莉莉娅在这场戏的演出，出于私心多给了小红猫一点表现的机会。角色属于FF14原作，OOC和私设都属于我。虽然整体都是在战斗，不过还是会有少量的梦女向成分，介意慎入。
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	至暗时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 附上叶达的博兹雅手账：  
> 第一篇手账（博兹雅等级1级) ：再度聚拢的战争阴影 https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1cb8bb759  
> 第二篇手账(博兹雅等级5级)：豁口，或者潜在的危机 https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1cb8e336f  
> 第三篇手账(博兹雅等级9级) ：逐渐失控 https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1cb8ff801

白光散去，视力逐渐恢复，古·拉哈·提亚四下张望，身边只有同样一脸茫然的博兹雅起义军士兵，兽王莱昂和他豢养的魔兽早已不知去向。再联想到对方在撤退之际的喊话还在“有缘的话，下次再一起玩吧”，一切足以证明这场战斗本身就是一个“请君入瓮”的圈套，这位帝国老将也只是在消磨他们的战斗力，为接下来的“瓮中捉鳖”做准备而已。

最坏的可能性到底还是变成了现实。

一只手冷不丁地拍在他肩膀上，古·拉哈·提亚下意识地举起法杖，回过身，看见的却是叶达低垂着眼睛，紧咬嘴角，摇了摇头。

因为战斗结束而稍微支棱起来一点的耳朵彻底瘪了，微微摆动的长尾巴也完全耷拉了下来。

他们找遍了阿拉木特城堡里所有的房间和走廊，但只找到了被第四军团俘虏的起义军士兵——他们或是被囚禁在极狭小的牢笼里，或是已经被绑缚在造型怪异的手术床上，或是已经成为了面目全非的血肉肢体……但无论是他还是叶达，都没有找到被绑架的神庭小姐。不，别说是找到她本人了，他们甚至连一丁点能直接跟她搭上关系的线索都没能找到。叶达从他的眼中读出了同样的失落，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，不发一语，转身朝眉头紧锁的白沙恩走去。

见解放者阁下沉着一张脸朝他们径直走来，马尔夏克立即停下了对总司令“抢在敌人的援军到达之前进攻”策略的夸赞，转而开始感谢解放者身先士卒带头冲锋给士气的激励。叶达摆摆手，止住了他的话头，直瞪着白沙恩：“我们已经搜索过城内所有已经占领的区域， 没有发现水琴小姐的下落。”

白沙恩原本已经拧在一起的两条眉毛立刻在额头上打了个死结。

马尔夏克不假思索地大声截住不断扩大的凝重气氛：“贤人阁下应该就被关在某处！大家分头找吧！”

新生女王之刃们迅速行了个军礼作为回应，分散在大厅四处的起义军士兵们也纷纷起身立正。马尔夏克还没来得及下达更具体的指令，一个他们极为耳熟的声音就从半空中冷冷地叫停了所有搜索行动：“我看大可不必。”

两个人影随着喊话从大厅的房梁上直接落入人群中央。米希亚冷笑着环视曾经把她当作是战友的起义军，左手紧紧抓着水琴被绑在身后的双手，右手轻轻一抖，不知从什么地方突然掏出一把寒光闪闪的符文长剑，若无其事地架在水琴的脖子上。

“米希亚！”白沙恩的嘴角抽搐了半天，才从牙缝间挤出剩下的喊话，“不要再做无谓的抵抗了！快点把贤人阁下放了，束手就擒吧！”

底气不足的劝降只换来了一阵哂笑和冷冰冰的四个字：“白日做梦！”

叶达和古•拉哈•提亚在白沙恩的身后默默交换了一个眼神，若非在敌人面前绝不能暴露出任何破绽，他们大概早就捂着脸把头拧向一边了。眼下，就算白沙恩的谈判技巧再怎么糟糕，他们所能做的也只有密切关注着米希亚的一举一动，准备只要有一线机会出现，就立刻出手救下被鲁加间谍牢牢控制在手中的水琴小姐。

谈判陷入了难解的僵局，白沙恩在内心默默长叹一声，依旧紧绷着脸。

过去的博兹雅并不是什么好地方，帝国征服之前，甚至还要更糟糕些。严重的贫富分化，百分之一的富人吮吸着百分之九十九的赤贫者、自耕农、小手工业者的血汗，花天酒地，醉生梦死。而剩下的人，即使是那些居住在城市里，看似有着一份独立产业的自由民，也完全可能因为随便一场重病或是一次旱灾而跌落到整个国家的最底层，成为连牲畜都不如，人人避之不及的”不可接触者“。富人家一条宠物狗日常所享受的吃穿，可能是整整一个街区的穷人加起来终生都无法仰望触及的财富。反倒是帝国征服和统治，第四军团无分种族、宗教、出身，向一切有才能愿意向帝国效忠的人敞开大门的做法，稍稍调节了这极致的失衡。即使只是从百分之一与百分九十九的比例，调整到百分之十和百分之九十的相差，也比过去散发着腐尸臭气的博兹雅好了太多。

他不也正是因为这样的原因，所以过去才会心甘情愿地认同和接受了帝国的统治吗？

如果没有“蒸发事件”发生，他搞不好一辈子都不会意识到无论是否投诚，在帝国的眼中博兹雅人始终是没有分别的牲口和虫豸罢了。他正是为了不再做只能向帝国统治者摇尾乞怜的“走狗”，而是堂堂正正作为一个独立的“博兹雅人”，才加入了抵抗组织，并且在不知不觉中就成为了深受同伴信任的领导者的。然而时至今日，“旧博兹雅”的腐朽气息即使在起义军内部也依然萦绕不去，每思及此，白沙恩也不得不承认，他依旧不知道有什么办法能够彻底的粉碎掉那个阴魂不散的“旧博兹雅”，打开一条通往“新博兹雅”的道路。

只是，即使明知自己并没有多少底气，过去也从未学过如何谈判或是演讲，面对劫持了水琴小姐作为人质的米希亚，作为起义军总司令的他也必须再竭尽全力再尝试寻求和平化解危机的方法：“我知道你在担心什么，但我不会让博兹雅再变成那样了！我们要建造一个让大家都能幸福的国家，请你相信我——相信博兹雅一次吧！”

米希亚对这番说辞只是嗤之以鼻：“你还是这么天真啊——战争结束之后，你这种人会最先丢掉性命的……”

白沙恩当然知道她说的并非全无道理：他的名望和战功依旧不足以压服起义军内部想要恢复过去那种“一与九十九”的声音，一旦“帝国军队”这个有形的外在敌人消失，光是起义军内部的分歧就足够化为无数把利刃将他碎尸万段。但这并不是他能够在此退却的理由，或者说，越是这种时候，他越是不能退。他深深吸了一口气，准备再继续劝说几句，却被米希亚抢先一步截住了话头。

“多玛与阿拉米格的解放者啊！”鲁加女人瞪视着站在白沙恩身后，脸色和盔甲一样暗沉的精灵暗黑骑士，咧嘴一笑，“想要救出水琴的话，就自己过来。”

古·拉哈·提亚藏在白沙恩身后偷偷地捏了捏叶达的手指，她用力回握了一下他的手，一步一步从白沙恩和马尔夏克之间穿过去，走到人群的最前面。

“女王之刃们……”白沙恩的命令还没说完，就被叶达抬起的手挡住了。暗黑骑士压着下巴，微微摇头。

米希亚的嘴角挑出一个讥诮的笑容，手中符文长剑的尖端轻轻刮过水琴的喉咙，留下一条泛红的刮痕。马尔夏克不吭声了，只是在解放者身后摆了摆手，继续招呼新生的女王之刃们沿着这个临时谈判场地的边缘向挟持人质的帝国密探身后完成包围圈，准备强攻夺回人质。

“……时机已到。”起义军的小动作并没有逃过米希亚眼角的余光，她注视着手中长剑上反光的魔法符文，在水琴的脖子前面比划着，喃喃自语道。

刻意压低的声音并没有逃过精灵敏锐的听力，叶达的眉头压得更低，眼睛依旧紧紧盯着米希亚紧贴在水琴身前的剑刃，紧咬牙关，一言不发。

“抱歉……不小心被抓住了，“水琴瞥了一眼暗黑骑士紧锁的眉头，小声嗫嚅着，”给你们添麻烦了……“

叶达朝水琴微微一笑，摇摇头，继续把目光紧紧锁定在米希亚和她手中的符文剑上。

“别着急嘛……”米希亚对于这种几乎贴到鼻子上的敌意倒是丝毫不以为意，若无其事地转了转手中的长剑，好让在场的所有人都看清楚上面以魔法蚀刻的符文，“这是圣剑天佑女王，是只有女王贡希尔德才能佩带的圣遗物。”

包括白沙恩和马尔夏克在内的起义军齐刷刷地倒抽了一口冷气。

这个反应显然令米希亚十分满意，她用剑身轻轻抬起水琴的下巴，命令道：“水琴，给解放者阁下讲讲圣剑的故事吧。”

尽管已经身心俱疲，但来自萨雷安的贤人还是在一个深呼吸之后就挺直了腰背，如同置身于魔法大学的讲台上向学生们介绍一件博物馆藏品一样，平静地开始了讲述。

在博兹雅的传说中，只有历代贡希尔德女王才能够佩戴的圣剑——天佑女王中，寄宿着能够庇佑博兹雅的神灵的力量。当第四灵灾降临博兹雅之际，掌管博兹雅实质政务的女王之刃们就就计划通过解放圣剑天佑女王中的力量，以保护人民和国家。这个计划的关键，在于作为最高政治象征和供奉神灵最高祭司的女王，必须以自身为容器，承载响应召唤而来的斗神之力。相应的，由于一旦被蛮神附身就无法再变回人类，对于女王来说，这也就意味着她的生命将会因此终结。

在生命的代价面前，尽管深知女王的职责就是守护人民，但当时的贡希尔德女王还是退缩了，她身后的家族势力也不容许这样的事情发生。于是女王之刃们就仓促地在已经修行了多年的巫女中挑选了一个贫民，将她奉为新的贡希尔德女王。最终，这位深怀使命感的年轻女王成为了斗神，保护了人民。

然而，令所有人都意想不到的是，这位成为了斗神的最后一任女王贡希尔德在第四灵灾中保护了人民之后，再次以人类的样貌出现在了众人面前，并且依旧保持着自我意识，并没有被斗神侵占身心。当时的女王之刃们对此深感不安，即使女王因为保护了人民而欣喜不已，他们却深深担忧着获得了斗神之力的女王将会以贫民的代言人向权贵阶层们展开无情的报复。在强烈的恐惧驱使下，他们暗杀了最后一任贡希尔德女王，并将她的遗体与圣剑一同埋葬在了墓地中。

随着水琴的讲述，米希亚像是炫耀一般，将手中的符文剑缓缓转向各个角度，以确保站在整个大厅里的每一个人都不会漏过圣剑的每一个细节。

“米希亚……打算做什么？”马尔夏克皱着眉头，不安地扫视过沉浸在水琴讲述的往事的起义军士兵们，喃喃自语道，“还有，那把剑究竟是……？”作为白沙恩的副手，马尔夏克当然对“天佑女王”的传说有所了解，但论到对博兹雅历史人文的了解，他远远比不上作为历史学者出身的米希亚。即使对她手中的“圣剑”真伪仍然心存疑虑，也实在找不出什么质疑的地方。

水琴话音刚落，米希亚便立刻从怀里掏出了一样东西朝叶达抛过来：“解放者，拿着这个。”

叶达条件反射地往后退了半步，从眼角的余光里认出那正是不久前被抢走的探觉石。她抬起眼睛，谨慎地盯着米希亚的脸，一动不动。

“只要你老老实实服从我的命令，我就放了水琴。”米希亚冷笑一声，像是要加重威胁一样，又晃了晃手中的长剑，重新把剑尖顶在水琴的喉咙上，“现在，把精力集中在圣剑天佑女王的‘记忆’上，快照我说的做！“

叶达皱了皱眉，目光仍旧集中在水琴几乎要被戳出血的脖颈上。通常情况下，超越之力的发动并不受人的主观行动影响，但对她来说却并非如此：只要将注意力集中在某个物品或者某个人身上，与之相关的过往场景就会不受控制地奔涌而出。而有了探觉石作为辅助，这种“记忆唤醒”几乎可以像吃饭喝水一样轻松自如——也更不受她最表层的主观意愿控制。

她和水琴四目相接的一瞬间，萨雷安贤人以拼命摇头作为请求，白皙脖颈上随即被剑尖划出殷红血珠止住了她的动作。米希亚皱了皱眉，不耐烦地怒喝：“好了，快点！”

叶达踌躇着：她觉得自己成了一只被猎手逼到了悬崖上的鹿，身前是万丈深渊，身后是穷追不舍的猎人，两条都是死路。但水琴的话语仍然在她的脑海中徘徊着，一位单纯为了拯救人民而选择自我牺牲的女王，对人民和国家都身怀着使命感，被斗神附身却没有丧失自我意识——那么，或许她也会像伊赛勒那样，是一个可以沟通的对象？如果是的话，这位留在过去的女王又能否给现在深陷困境的他们留出一条破局之路呢？

她下意识地向静静躺在地上的探觉石瞥了一眼，随即，从白色水晶深处迸发的耀眼光亮便不由分说地将她拽进了历史洪流之中。

* * *

阿拉木特，千年未变之城。抹去了由于天灾人祸而造成的破败，千年前的阿拉木特城甚至显得更加金碧辉煌，庄严灿烂。而与光鲜华美的地面，马赛克石砖镶嵌出画面的墙壁，高大华丽的拱顶形成鲜明对比的，是一具已经颓然倒在地上的年轻女性的遗体。

以太颤了颤，水琴出现在了她的身边。对视一眼，她们便完全了解了当下的情况：和先前的记忆探知不同，这一次她们几乎是在完全不受控制的情况就被卷进了“天佑女王”，或者说残留在圣剑中的末代女王的记忆里。

叶达垂下头，懊恼和无奈在一瞬间攫住了她的心。然而事已至此，除了提起精神小心应对之外，似乎也并无其他可选的法子。或者应该说，至少专注当下，可以确保在她从悬崖上往下坠落的过程中不至于错过什么重要的线索。

空气微微颤动，背着枪刃，脸上一道长长疤痕的硌狮族女王之刃冷冷瞪视着倒在地上的尸体：“……怎么样？死了吗？”

再一阵波动，浮现出另一位使用长剑和盾牌的金发硌狮族。他不紧不慢地走到尸体身边，探了探呼吸和脉搏，又翻了翻她的眼皮，点点头：“嗯……呼吸和脉搏都停止了。”

又一位女王之刃出现在了末代女王尸体的旁边，小心翼翼地拾起地上的圣剑，长长地呼了一口气：“还好她没有发动……”

领头的女王之刃收起枪刃，点点头：“一击毙命，没有给她任何变成斗神的机会……恐怕她都不知道发生了什么吧。”

时间暂时地凝固了。毫无疑问，这确实就是末代女王最后的记忆。换言之，被女王之刃们暗杀时，她并非是被斗神附身的状态，而仅仅是完成了请神，甚至还没来得及意识到自己究竟得到了怎样的力量，就已经失去了生命。就这一点来说，这与水琴从米希亚那里得知的，最后一任贡希尔德女王的经历并不完全符合。尽管同样是遭到了暗杀，但时间节点的不同，足以导致根本的差异……站在远处注视着这一幕的两个超越之力拥有者对视一眼，从彼此的眼中都看到了同样的疑惑。

当然，历史成为传说，传说变成神话——在这个过程中，真相本身就会被扭曲，更何况人们也可能从一开始，就没有留下真正真实的记忆。换句话说，她们俩人现在也只能确认米希亚所说的并非历史的真相，却依旧无从得知她是出于主观意愿自己扭曲了这段事实，还是从一开始听到的就是被歪曲过的历史。

但这已经不重要了，因为末代贡希尔德女王在她们身前悄然浮现，神情哀戚地瞪着眼前的景象，低声质问：“为什么——要用如此卑劣的手段杀掉我？”

深深的悲伤从已经获得斗神之力的女王身上流泻而出，浸染了两个默然侍立的历史旁观者。女王向前迈出一步，消失了，随即又出现在三位神色肃穆的女王之刃身边。黯然的目光扫视过将她推上人生巅峰，随即迅速抹杀了这一切的三个人。年轻的女王垂下眼睛，用同样低沉的声音回答了自己的疑惑：“为了封印令人畏惧的斗神之力，他们不得不这么做……”

女王缓步前行，再度消失，又出现在了离两个旁观者更远的地方，回头注视着依然一动不动的三个女王之刃和已经彻底丧失了生命力的肉体。她摇了摇头，像是否定掉了什么人的话语，脸上重新展露出释然的微笑：“能救下博兹雅的人民就够了……”

叶达快步上前，水琴紧随其后。正如她们各自猜测的共同结论一样，这位年轻的女王没有失去自我意识，也没有怨恨，依然是可以谈判的对象，依然还有为博兹雅人争取和平的可能性。

然而，另一道阴影比她们更快地攫住了末代女王。

“不能接受！你要恨！要怨恨一切！”米希亚的双手如毒蛇一般盘绕在年轻女王的肩膀和头颈上，嘶嘶低语，冷笑着瞥了一眼骤然止步的两位超越之力拥有者，“他们把你当作蝼蚁一般碾碎，把你的尸体埋进爬满蛆虫的泥土……你有权消灭那些低贱如尘埃的博兹雅人民！”

悲伤、痛苦、愤怒、怨怼、仇恨……被压抑、被否定、被无视的一切负面情绪化为无边无际的阴影，从末代女王颤抖不已的身躯中喷涌而出，将女王之刃们化为乌有，随即扑向站在他们身后的两个旁观者。

“不行！别听她的！”水琴大喊出声。这喊声反倒成了海啸爆发前的最后一丝风声，铺天盖地的暗影朝她们席卷而来，将她们裹挟入更深的阴影之海中。

* * *

马尔夏克仔细地打量了一番已经恍然出神，没有再控制着水琴的米希亚，试探地看向白沙恩：“那是在……记忆探索？探索米希亚的记忆？”他摆了摆手，让新生的女王之刃们靠得更近一些，“那我们就趁记忆探索的时候抓住她……”

“绝对不行！”白沙恩果断地摇了摇头，抬手止住了正不断缩小的包围圈，“那样的话，解放者阁下和贤人阁下就回不来了！”

米希亚的身形晃了晃，青绿色的以太光辉在她身后渐渐成形，凝聚成另一个与她极为相似的身影：一个身着博兹雅最高祭司的典礼长袍，头戴贡希尔德女王冠冕的鲁加女性，白色长发即使在无风的室内也依然漂浮在半空中。她睁开双眼，青绿色的光辉立刻亮明了自己“斗神”的身份。

“快撤退吧……”古·拉哈·提亚踌躇着瞥了一眼白沙恩，“没有超越之力的普通人抵挡不住斗神的精炼，在更大的损失发生之前……”

“但是，解放者阁下和贤者阁下还……”白沙恩举起法杖，号令女王之刃们上前完成最后的救援。

“去吧！”米希亚的喝令让在场的所有人为之一凛。斗神双手中浮出不祥的青绿色光芒，随即化为一排利箭，直直刺入新生女王之刃们的胸口。只一刹那，以太覆写便已经完成。纵使依旧保留了原本的行为和反应风格，然而最深层次里的灵魂以太已经失去了斯塔尼克、伊索尔德、泽文、阿姬……的名字，被完全替换成了“斗神天佑女王”。

“叶达！快醒醒！”古·拉哈·提亚不顾一切大喊着，举起法杖，在解放者和探觉石之间硬生生划开一道魔法屏障。

耀眼的白光驱散了阴影，历史的洪水退去了，她又回到了帝国湖岸堡中。视力恢复的同时，叶达听见了身后白沙恩大声下达的命令：“全员撤退！”

斗神双手缓缓举起，青绿色光球在其中翻腾滚动。不及多想，叶达立刻驱动起那股从海德林或是更古老的来源中获得的力量，硬生生挡住了向他们扑来的精炼之力。趁米希亚的注意力正集中在和她对峙的叶达以及她身后的起义军们身上，水琴支起身子，以前所未有的速度朝探觉石跑去。

米希亚眉头一皱，手中枪刃一摆，一道弹光便直接将瘦小的晨曦之民击飞在地，再无任何动弹。

“马尔夏克！”忠实的副官立刻从命，飞快地穿过保护罩的边缘，抱起已经昏迷的水琴，退回他们身后。

“解放者阁下，在重整态势之前先暂时撤退吧！”叶达瞪视着那流泻而下的精炼之力，即使知道白沙恩说的毫无问题，但在压倒性的精炼之力被彻底阻绝之前，她无法后退。眼前的局势比起阿拉米格代表大会上可以说是糟糕百倍，那时候至少还有阿雷恩瓦尔德和芙朵拉与她并肩作战掩护其他人撤退；而现在水琴已经彻底失去了行动能力，仅靠她一人，能够挡住斗神的精炼已经是极限，更不用说战斗或者掩护其他人撤离了。只要稍有偏差，或者米希亚再通过斗神向那些已经被精炼为信徒的女王之刃们下达进攻的命令，他们就彻底走不了了。

一个被精心安排的窘境，一个难以破解的僵局，一个随时可以演变成一边倒大屠杀的死局。

米希亚高高举起手中的圣剑，尽情享受着这种把猎物逼入死角的狂喜，甚至完全没有注意到一个矮小的身影快步跑入了大厅。

火枪的轰鸣打断了帝国密探的大笑，在米希亚倒地的一瞬间，她身后的斗神也随即化为以太，消散在空气中。原本保持着战斗阵型的信徒女王之刃们，也变得像被切断了提线的傀儡一样呆愣愣地站在原地，一动不动。

“我稍后再解释！先撤退！快跑！”火枪手布瓦基大声喊道，手中的火枪枪口还在冒着缕缕青烟。

留在大厅里的几个人互相点了点头，紧握住这唯一的机会，趁着夜色撤出了帝国湖岸堡。

月亮已经落了下去，日出却还有几个小时才会到来，这是一天中最黑，最冷的时候。

对于不得不承认“苍鹰归巢作战”彻底失败，甚至还赔进去了最精锐的“新生女王之刃”的博兹雅起义军来说，这同样是最黑暗的时刻。

【Fin】

**Author's Note:**

> 攻城战后的总结手账施工中……


End file.
